Sexual Tension, Indeed
by Mrs Lexie Callios
Summary: No, no NO! She loved Rachel Freaking 'Man Hands' Berry. "Quinn?..." "Rachel...I umm..." "Quinn, what's wrong?" "In Glee today Santana she well, she sorta made a comment about how if maybe I looked at my feelings about you without letting certain..other things obscure them that maybe they would be different and so I said why the hell not.." Extended summary inside. Give it a shot!
1. Revelations

**Short & sweet little fic to make up for my current writer's block of We're Teenager's? **

**This my version of Rachel's 'I'm sorry' cookies, so please accept them? The cookies I mean.**

**Summary   
****_No, no, no, no, no, NO!  
_****She loved Rachel Freaking 'Man Hands' Berry.**

**"Quinn?..."  
**

**"Rachel...I umm..."  
**

**"Quinn, what's wrong?" **

**"In Glee today Santana she well, she sorta made a comment about how if maybe I looked at my feelings about you without letting certain.._other things_ obscure them that maybe they would be different and so I said why the hell not and decided that I'd actually give it a try. I tried thinking about you in this new light and it actually helped me with some things.."**

**"Basically. What I'm saying is that-that, Rachel, I'm in love with you."**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or its characters, that credit goes to the FOX crew & Ryan Murphy; No matter how much I wish I did. The storyline is very much mine though. It came from the brilliant part of my brain called my imagination.**

* * *

"Quit staring Q, people might think you actually like the hobbit," Santana hissed lowly from the blondes side, " or do we need to have this conversation, again? Have your feelings about the midget suddenly done a 180 within the last 3 hours I asked or are you actually _sane_ for once in your life, Quinn?"

The cheerio didn't notice her own grimace at the fiery Latina's words or Brittany's disapproving look being cast between the two of them. The taller blonde did not want to listen to the girls fight through all of Glee. It _was_ her favorite subject after all.

"No...S, I thought we had established that even though I don't hate her anymore she still annoys the crap out of me to the point that civil is all I'll ever reach when it comes the girl. No matter how many times Shuester or Finn or even Britts interferes to try and patch things up, being friends with Rachel just _isn't_ gonna _happen_."

"That doesn't me-"

Quinn's anger building she snipped out, apparently not finished, "It's inevitable and I've accepted that so maybe you should too. Your infatuation with Rachel and I is starting to give me the heebie-jeebies, San. Seriously. Chill the fuck out with it already, it's more annoying than Berry!" Oh crap, she just _had_ to let her frustration over the day lead to her lashing out at the brunette.

_Damn it_, why couldn't she catch a break? She a felt headache start to come on as she waited for Santana's response that, she knew without a doubt, would lead to a another draining fight.

She really should have tooken notice of her surroundings better and would have noticed the smirk the Latina wore and that there was no trace of anger on her features.

"Actually, answer me this and then i'll leave you alone. You're lucky B doesn't want us fighting or I'd kick your ass for that comment. If you take away the annoyance, _sexual tension_, slight hatred, and the light in which you look at the midget from past incidents. What does that leave you, hmm? How do you feel about her behind that facade, Quinn? Cause pretty _I'm_ sure it's a far cry from civil and _'just friends'_."

"First of all...there is in no way sexual tension between us! Take off your rainbow colored glasses for once and open your eyes. Not everyone is _**GAY**_! And I'm damn sure not, either."

The loud declaration had caught the attention of the whole room and suddenly Quinn was the most interesting thing in existence. Everyone wondering what had caused the sudden outburst from the usually most collected of the three girls. The only time anyone in the club had seen her show emotion was when she sang _A man's man's man's_ _world_ and when the truth came out about who the father of Beth was, well anyone besides Rachel and the two girls flanking her in their seats. They weren't about to miss out on another chance to see the blonde express herself.

Quinn cleared her throat pointedly and sat down stiffly in her seat. "We'll finish this when we have more privacy. You guys can get back to whatever you were doing because I'm _sure_ it was more interesting than what I was talking about." She deliberately leveled a glare at everyone to cue them in on the fact that they didn't have much of a choice until she locked eyes with the little diva across the room. Her glare seemingly melted away effortlessly as she saw the concern in Rachel's eyes but she also noticed confusion laced somewhere with it and let out a sigh that slumped her against her chair.

_Great, now I've gotta deal with another confrontation from someone before I can run and hide at home.  
_

She gave a small smile that was more a twitch of her lips and the brunette's grin in response registered as a little too enthusiastic in Quinn's mind before it was out of her eyesight as Rachel turned swiftly jumping back to her conversation about sheet music with Kurt at the head of the room, as if nothing had happened.

From the perplexed look on Kurt's face he had saw the whole exchange. He chanced a glance at the blonde in the seats and raised his eyebrows questionably before joining the debate on whether or not they should do _Defying Gravity_ or _Here Come's The Sun _as their next duet. Surprisingly, Rachel really wanted to do The Beatles and Kurt just couldn't wrap his head around why. It was a beautiful song, yes, but he was really looking forward to singing a show tune with the girl.

Quinn was silently rooting for _Here Come's The Sun_ it was one of her favorite songs and if Rachel sung it, the merrier. After the blonde realized this she thought over Santana's comment about looking at her feelings for Rachel without other things affecting it. As she studied the girl making gestures with her hands and talking animatedly across the room, she tried the suggestion.

Rachel's rambling really wasn't all that off-putting for her it could be really endearing and sometimes quite adorable. She had grown to adore the light the brunette had in her eye's when she was talking vehemently about something as she was currently doing with Kurt. He didn't realize how low his chance of actually getting to sing anything from _Wicked _this time around if he didn't see the determined look on her face. All the time's Rachel just seemed to know when she needed someone had caused the girl to hold a warm grateful spot in her heart for her.

It was unstoppable, really, that'd she'd feel that way in the end. So Quinn thought nothing about it. As she continued on with her musings she failed to notice the expression starting to take hold on her face.

Santana, however, did and silently fist bumped herself mentally. A smirk seemed to manifest it's self on her face.

**_Finally!_**

Rachel doesn't look particularly bad today, she admits to herself.

The tight purple turtle neck tank with a cream v neck pointelle cardigan and black skirt actually seemed to compliment eachother well. The black poncho on her head just a slight bit more on her left side seemed to give her an elusive atmosphere and Quinn admired that the black flats that she had on ended the look well. Her fashion sense had seemed to increase for the better.

As she went on she started to notice how the outfit also seemed to hug her in all the right places and started letting her gaze wander around the rest of Rachel. The girl was actually looking, dare she say it, incredibly _gorgeous _today.

How she had such long legs, though, with a stunted stature seem to evade the blonde.

_Seriously her legs are so long, not to mention sexy, it should be illegal. Wait, what?_

Quinn hid her face with her hands and decided that looking at the brunette was not allowed while she was thinking with an open mind anymore, if it was gonna cause those sorts of thoughts. She felt how hot her face had become and could only imagine how much a tomato she must look right now. Shifting in her seat she realized how turned on she really was from looking at Rachel and groaned.

_No fucking way! This can't be happening. I'm going to murder Santana tonight while she sleeps! Britt, sorry, I'll make it up to you later._

Okay so back to the personality quirks of the brunette then.

_Because I really need to cool myself down before I try to leave or **everyone** will notice!_

She had such a forgiving heart and while she could be hypocritical on a bad day about certain things all in all she was one of the greatest people Quinn's ever had the grace to know. She couldn't help but admire Rachel for her kind heart, her open mind, her strong will, and her determination.

Quinn absolutely adored the girl's voice, much like everyone else.

_Okay, so maybe a little more than everyone else..._

She'd snuck in for her before-school warm-ups and during lunch rehearsals more than she cared to admit, just to listen to Rachel sing. The blonde couldn't help herself and if she didn't like it so much she's sure she'd be ashamed of her almost stalker-ish behavior. She did though so, no shame, Fabray, no shame.

After all this and more that had kept her distracted enough for Glee Club to fly by she came to a conclusion. She absolutely adored the brunette and was a little infuriated. After further musings she'd concluded that was she was infuriated _because_ of how much she disliked the brunette but after the girl had ran her hand across the Captain's right shoulder and smiled warmly at her before she left as a goodbye Quinn's mind went blank really fast and warmth seemed to spread throughout her to her toes and she took on a flustered state.

_Oh shit! No, no, no, no, no **NO!** She didn't! Fuck!_

She loved Rachel Freaking 'Man Hands' Berry.

* * *

**Dun, Dun, DUHHHN! **

**Read on, if you please!**


	2. Confrontations or is it More Like Talks?

Santana watched as Quinn hurried off to the bathroom to throw up, her mind surely reeling.

"San, is Quinn prego again? Because that would be really sad."

The Latina hid her smirk and had to turn her head and bite her knuckle to keep from laughing before turning back around to her favorite person in the world.

"Actually, I think she might be. Just not with a baby."

The blonde's face scrunched up in confusion, looking incredibly adorable to her girlfriend.

"How can she be pregnant but not have a baby in her belly?..."

The brunette sat patiently waiting for her girl to catch on to what she was implying.

"Oh..OH! You mean she's pregnant with denial?" Brittany clapped happily as she realized what the girl meant.

"Yeah she's got so much denial going on she could have a baby and with the sexual tension between her and Berry I'm sure it wouldn't be a problem. She's basically swimming in lemonade she's such a pressed lemon." She snickered at her own brilliance before Brittany replied,

"I'm so glad you never had to swim in lemonade it would have been so hard to keep my hands off of you, San!"

_Her girl is so smart and brilliant. Kiss my ass ARTIE! _

"Yeah, me too. Let's go home babe, it's cold out and I sort of had an idea about how to warm up."

"We can't have sexy time's today, S. You promised to help me take Lord Tubbington to the vet's because he needs to go on a diet." Brittany had jut her bottom lip out in a pout and Santana melted.

"Of course, B. I forgot, I'm sorry. Let's go pick him up so we're not late. His appointments at 4."

At that the blonde leapt up happily and pecked Santana on the lips before skipping away with the brunette trailing slowly behind her. She was fuming silently.

**_I just got cock blocked by a gosh damn CAT!_**_ Stupid fucking Lord Tubbington and his gosh damn eating habits! Just cause he's going on a diet doesn't mean I have to!_

_**To The Meltdown Currently Happening In The Bathroom Down The Hall...**_

_**Shit!**_

She was in love with Rachel.

What the hell does one do with newly revealed information to ones self like that? It's completely life altering for the blonde to be in love with anyone, let alone a girl. She thought she'd never get that feeling and had grudgingly accepted it. Destined for the life of an independent woman and she would be lying if she didn't admit she actually liked the sound of that more than she liked the idea of marrying Finn and becoming a real estate agent. It was something Quinn had decided was the start of her future and now Rachel Berry had to go and fuck _that_ up, for her. Now there was nothing she was sure of.

She turned on the faucet and lent her head down to rinse the vile aftertaste of retching her guts out into the toilet for 10 minutes from her mouth. Focusing on that had cleared the blonde's head enough to get herself calmed down. Calmed down had led her to more rational thoughts and the first thing she'd resolved was the she wouldn't tell the girl of her new found desires for her but she couldn't stop herself from trying for a friendship. It was Senior year. What better way to celebrate it than fixing past mistakes?

Before the blonde could form a plan that might actually work but take as long as Santana take's getting out of bed in the morning to actually initiate Rachel walked in.

"Quinn! Are you okay? I heard what sounded like someone vomiting and came to check if anything bad had happened."

Quinn had meant to get Rachel scurrying out the bathroom like someone had set fire to her ass, she chuckled quietly to herself at the mental image playing behind her eyelids, but when she looked up a goofy grin had worked it's way into her features and her mouth starting talking before she could stop it...or filter it for that matter.

"Umm, I think I'm good, Rach. Just, you know, life altering revelations tend to hit you pretty hard and stuff. I didn't mean to scare you or anything. It was more my nerves that had me in her letting go of my lunch..." She clenched her jaw shut and smiled tightly at the brunette.

"Oh. If you need anyone to talk to, I'm here. I'd like to think we're sort of friends nowadays, even if you don't. So, care to share? or would you rather not."

The blondes mind started racing. She'd only _just_ came to terms with the fact that she was in love with Rachel maybe it wouldn't be such a good idea to tell her...yet. Then again if she told her and Rachel rejected her she could move on with her life. She refused to think about Rachel actually reciprocating her feelings as an option. As the debate went on in her head, thoughts bouncing around so wildly she was nearly lightheaded from it all, she failed to notice the brunettes expression getting more worried as the seconds ticked on.

Rachel took a timid step toward the blonde, as if approaching a wild animal, and laid her hand on the girls bicep.

"Quinn?..."

_Awe, just fuck it all! Did she have to use that tone of voice?! I really shouldn't be telling her this..like at all but it's only fair. Yeah that's why I'm gonna tell her I'm love with her because she's never hidden anything from me and it's only fair I do the same, not because I want her to want me back. So...here goes._

"Rachel...I umm...Well there's really no easy way to say this or to beat around the bush.." The blonde struggled to find the words. She couldn't chicken out now and she knew it but she didn't know any other way to tell the brunette without just outright saying it and she just couldn't find it in herself to be that blunt. That would be like she wasn't deeply feeling what she was saying and it wasn't near enough an emotional admittance as she liked.

Suddenly Rachel was in her personal space and her breath caught in her throat. The brunette put her hands on both of Quinn's shoulder and looked up into the, weirdly, vulnerable girls eyes. Her eyes widened when she saw the tears falling down her face.

"Quinn, what's wrong? You can trust me, okay? Whatever it is, there's no sweat. Just tell me one word at a time."

_This girl is just to sweet! Can she make it any easier to fall in love with her?! It's a wonder I didn't realize this ages ago._

"Well... This is gonna be incredibly weird and before you run out of the school screaming bloody murder. I want you to umm...to hear me out first, please? I only just came to terms with it...as you can guess it's why I was in here throwing up. Not because it's a bad thing but because it completely punched me in the stomach out of no where. I really wasn't expecting i-it's just-it took- it took me completely by surprise and well-"

"Quinn. Look at me," She picked her chin back up and and looked into the brunettes chocolate eyes, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth, "whatever it is I promise i'll stay and listen to you first, _okay_?" She waited for Quinn's nod before continuing. " I know alot has happened these past few years and I'm not ignoring the fact that we've both done some pretty stupid stuff but I want to assure you. I want to make sure you know that despite everything you can talk to me, okay?" Another nod. "So if you intend on telling me something you think may upset me in some way, I'll listen to you first because it's obviously beating you up inside to keep it quiet." Another very affirming nod and Rachel smiled at her softly, amusement in her eyes at the blondes ability to look and act adorable while she was in tears and having a draining conversation. "I'll mentally brace myself if I need to but, and I promise this on my autographed Barbra poster, you can tell me whatever it is and not have me upset over it. On with it! What happened to the Head Bitch In Charge, I know?" She grinned like mad as the blonde's jaw dropped at her curse.

Shaking her head after Rachel had literally lifted her lips back together. She chuckled and steeled herself on her goal. The brunette was right, what had happened to the HBIC? Absolutely nothing and she sure as hell wasn't about to do this as a stuttering mess. She'd tell the brunette she was in love with her and own it. It had also helped that the diva had somehow managed to calm her to the point that her nerves were non-existent...well almost non-existent. They were definitely still there she just wasn't as fully aware of them as she had been before. She was thanking every known God there was for that, at the moment.

"In Glee today Santana she well, she sorta made a comment about how if maybe I looked at my feelings about you without letting certain.._other things _obscure them that maybe they would be different and so I said why the hell not and decided that I'd actually give it a try. You look really gorgeous in the attire you've chose today by the way, I can't believe I didn't notice until an hour ago how good looking you actually are. Must be like super blind if it took 3 years because seriously?."

The blonde grinned smugly at the blush on the shorter girls face.

"Umm...thank you, Quinn?" Rachel let out shyly her voice volume dropping notches compared to before.

"You're welcome, Rae! I actually feel kinda stupid for not noticing. Anyways, as I was saying. I tried thinking about you in this new light and it actually told me some things.." Rachel looked on in awe as the blonde suddenly gained momentum and confidence. She was grinning at her wildly and she sort of felt guilty that she wasn't paying attention to what Quinn was saying so much as her facial expressions. The singer was positive she couldn't have any more of a bigger crush on Quinn, than she currently did and the girl calling her gorgeous hadn't helped her in that area.

She was fairly certain she could fall in love with the Cheerio if given the chance and it terrified her, warmed her to her toes and made her feel like hiding in a hole all at once. Actually, she was sure she was already on the verge of falling in love with the Captain and knew that would not bring either of them anything good so she kept her feelings quiet. Right now though, it would feel so easy to tell her, to finally get her biggest secret off her chest and she threw caution to the wind as she saw Quinn winding down from her long rant.

"Basically. What I'm saying is that-that, Rachel, I'm in love with you."

"I'm in love with you, Quinn."

Rachel and Quinn stared at eachother with wide eyes as they had almost said it in unison. _Almost. _Quinn went to laugh at the dramatics of it all and her nerves but before she got it halfway out Rachel had suddenly crashed their lips together and started kissing her so hard a moan fell from the blondes throat before she knew it was it was even coming.

_Seriously...I'm such a fucking idiot I should have told her this along time ago! Also, S was completely right about the sexual tension thing. Of course I would literally have to kiss the girl to even realize that. I'm so pathetic._

The moan from had seemed to spur the singer on as she suddenly pushed Quinn into a stall and slammed her into the wall of it as she swiftly turned the lock behind her(_There really wasn't any need or use for the lock, everyone but the janitor had left already). _This caused the Cheerio to gasp out for breath and Rachel took full advantage of it, shoving her tongue into the blondes mouth kinda harshly before giving Quinn whiplash as the kissed suddenly seem to slow down and turn from fast and hard to tantalizingly sensual. Gripping the tiny singer's ass in an act of bravery she pulled her up into her as Rachel dug her hands into the hair at the nape of the blonde's neck. The brunette moaned into her mouth loudly as she squeezed her ass tightly, careful not to be to hard.

"Fuck, Rach."

"I think" Kiss. "we" Kiss. "should go to" Nibble on the neck and another moan from Quinn. "my house and finish this." Rachel pulled away and buried her head into the blondes neck, her chest heaving. "Then we definitely should talk about this, agreed?"

"Totally and completely agreed. 100% Your car or mine?"

"Im fairly certain your's is quicker."

"Mine it is."

She grabbed the brunettes hand and drug her out of the school, practically running in her haste to get to Rachel's.

...

The Latina smirked to herself as she watched Quinn and Rachel hurry to the Cheerios car and jumped in barely able to keep their hands to themselves as they sped away. She was pretty sure she saw Rachel nibbling on Quinn's neck as she drove them home.

_Sexual tension, indeed._


End file.
